


Cat Hair and Karaage

by ran_kuro



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, this is probably pretty ooc whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ran_kuro/pseuds/ran_kuro
Summary: When he and Reiji are paired for a Duet Project, Ranmaru begins to see his partner in a new light.Or, sometimes it takes some friends and some good food to notice when friendship turns into something more.





	Cat Hair and Karaage

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in nearly a decade and, honestly, it's just pure self-indulgent fluff. I live and die by the Friends to Lovers trope and I've been thinking about how my girlfriend and I got together a lot lately. This is mainly the result of trying to write something that mirrored the sort of wholesome chaos we went through, and the happiness she's brought me.

A single folder laid on the conference table. Contained within were plans for a new project, presented with all the flare those employed with Shining Agency came to expect from its eccentric president. Quartet☆Night had been called to receive it just hours earlier. Split into two duet pairs, they were expected to express the conflicting emotions and aesthetics that united and defined them as a group. A simple enough request but, with Shining Saotome’s heavy handedness looming over them, both pairs broke off to start their planning immediately.

 

Nanami tapped her pen against her notebook, glancing up at the pair across from her, eagerness apparent on her face.

 

“So, do either of you have any ideas for you might want to do?”

 

Brightening at the sound of her voice, Reiji straightened in his seat, clutching the brim of his hat.

 

“You’ve always known what’s best for us, Kiddo. I was thinking about a love song. Something to let our fans know we have them on our minds, right Ran-Ran?” Reiji rested his elbows on the table, turning to his project partner. Ranmaru grunted in response, tapping the heel of his crossed legs against the polished surface, inches from the short list of notes they had come up with so far.

 

“We should have a rock sound. It’d be different than anything that fop would want him and Ai to sing,” the younger man grumbled, his eyes shifting to the folder sitting between them.

 

“Ooh, good idea Ran-Ran! We could even play our own instruments!” Reiji leaned further onto the table. “I’m sure my maracas and your bass could meld together, right Kiddo?” While Ranmaru rolled his eyes half-heartedly, Nanami looked up from her notes, nodding with a sweet smile.

 

“Ahh, that’s a wonderful idea, Kotobuki-senpai! The maracas would help balance out the intensity!” She jotted away in her spiral notebook as the brunet turned his attention back to his silver-haired bandmate.

 

“A rock-style love song, huh? How about something with a fast tempo? Something that highlights the passion behind it, but keeps it optimistic,” he mused. Ranmaru gave a low hum of agreement as Nanami continued to take note.

 

They continued to brainstorm ideas for the next hour, until Nanami clapped her hands together, nodding at them both with bright eyes. “I think we have what we need now, Kotobuki-senpai, Kurosaki-senpai. I’ll have the arrangement ready by the end of next week. I’m sure it’ll bring out the best of your personalities!.”

 

“Thank you, my girl!” Reiji flicked up the brim of his fedora with a grin. Next to him, Ranmaru let out a low “tch”. When Nanami turned to pack up her materials, the brunet gave him a playful nudge.

 

“Thanks,” he mumbled. Nanami nodded, turning to them both.

 

“Let’s do our best!” She chirped with a quick bow before leaving the conference room.

 

As the door shut behind her, Ranmaru stretched his arms, rising from his chair before turning to his bandmate.

 

“Oi, let’s grab some food before we get back to work.” Reiji pushed his back flush to his chair to look up at the taller man.

 

“Sure thing! I can think of some Kotobuki bento with our names on it.” The brunet gave him a cheeky smile. The stern look on his bandmate’s face withered, breaking away to a toothy half-grin.

 

“Well, what are we doing standing around here for?” Tossing his hands into his pockets, Ranmaru charged out of the room, Reiji chuckling as he trailed close behind.

 

“Ran-Ran! Wait for me!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later, the pair had settled into Reiji’s apartment for their first writing session. Earlier in the week, Nanami had emailed them the sheet music and mp3 for the instrumental. She included a short note to each of them, wishing them good luck in “sharing the love they wanted their music to express.” As the final notes played out over the stereo, Ranmaru looked over the pages of lyrics covering the coffee table in front of him. Reiji sat on the floor beside him, his fingers tapping out the beat on the floorboards as the music faded.

 

“Say, Ran-Ran?” Reiji looked up from the table towards his partner, “How do you feel about what we have so far?”

 

Ranmaru’s face was thoughtful, eyes narrowing slightly as he glanced at the brunet. “It seems alright.” He crossed his arms over his chest, “Why?” Reiji rested his head in his hand, eyes scanning a page of lyrics.

 

“Haruka’s arrangement is exactly what we were looking for,” he pursed his lips, “but our lyrics seem like they’re lacking something.”

 

Ranmaru grunted, urging Reiji to continue with his line of thinking.

 

“It’s a love song, right? But it sounds a little generic.” His voice was thoughtful. “Don’t you think, Ran-Ran?”

 

Ranmaru hummed in response, his mismatched eyes scanned the sheet music scattered across the coffee table. He leaned back, pressing his head again the back of the couch with a rough sigh. “Any ideas?”

 

“Well,” Reiji pulled himself up onto the loveseat, “We could try changing up this verse.” He leaned into the silver-haired man as he pointed to the offending lyrics with a pen. Tilting his head up, his soft hair brushed across Ranmaru’s neck and chin, prompting the man to look down at the brunet. “We could use a metaphor here. Something that screams **passion**.”

 

Ranmaru grunted as his eyes shifted between his bandmate and the sheet music in his hand, his mouth feeling unusually dry. Odd. He could smell the shorter man’s citrus scented shampoo as he pressed against him. Mixed in, the silver-haired man noticed the faint hint of his cologne; a gentle cedarwood smell. Clearing his throat, he tried to focus but, as Reiji talked him through the ideas he had, the taller man found himself only catching every other word.

 

“...And in the chorus. Passionate love can get chaotic, y’know, like a storm? We could include something like that. Wild and scary, but exciting! Right, Ran-Ran?” At the lack of response, Reiji looked up. “Ran-Ran? Hey, hey, are you listening?”

 

At the call of his name, Ranmaru startled in his seat. “What?” He looked back at the sheet music in the brunet’s hand, which had a lot more ink on it than he remembered. Shifting his eyes to the pen, he wondered just how much time may have passed while he was spacing out. Reiji grinned as he struggled to hold back his laughter.

 

“C’mon now, Ran-Ran. Rise and shine! I hope I’m not _that_ boring!” His voice was tight with laughter. Meanwhile, Ranmaru could feel the tips of his ears burn.

 

“It’s not that, you idiot! I just…” Why did he space out? The thought stopped him in his tracks, as he restlessly picked at the thin strands of cat hair covering his jeans, his eyes avoiding the brunet’s.

 

“You can’t forget your beauty sleep, Ran-Ran~!” Reiji poked the younger man’s cheek playfully. “What would our fans say if your good looks went to waste because you weren’t sleeping, hmm?” Ranmaru jumped at the contact, brushing Reiji’s hand away roughly as he stood, his face hot.

 

“Oi! Fuckin’ stop that!” He glared down at the brunet, balling his fists at his sides. “I’m fine, you idiot. I’m just,” He shook his head, “I’m just a bit worn out.” Reiji looked back at him with soft eyes, a small smile across his face.

 

“How about we just give up for now and get some dinner,” The brunet suggested. “We both have the day off tomorrow, right? You can stay the night and we can get right back at it once we’re back in tip-top shape!” Reiji pumped his fists enthusiastically; if there was one thing that could get Ranmaru back into proper form, it was the promise of sleep and a good meal. However, rather that the crooked grin he expected from the taller man, Ranmaru instead coughed into his fist, shifting his eyes to the genkan.

 

“Actually,” the silver-haired man shuffled his feet, “I think I should head home.” He looked back to Reiji. “I, uh, have a cat I’ve been taking care of. Wanna make sure she’s alright.” The cat was a stray that simply came and went through Ranmaru’s apartment as she pleased, with no need for constant watch, but Reiji didn’t need to know that. The brunet’s smile faltered slightly at his words, but picked up just as quickly.

 

“Aahh, well. Give the little lady my love! And get some rest Ran-Ran! I can’t sing a duet with a partner who can’t stay awake at the mic.” He joked with a wink, shaking a finger playfully in Ranmaru’s direction.

 

The silver-haired man nodded. The two men made quick work of tidying up the living room before Reiji waved him off at the genkan. Stepping out of the apartment, Ranmaru let out a sigh he didn’t realize he was holding, making his way back home.

 

Stepping into his own small loft, Ranmaru trudged to his bed, throwing himself onto the mattress. He thought back to earlier, to the feeling of Reiji’s hair brushing against his skin. The gentle rumbling of his voice as he talked the taller man through his ideas. He could feel the same uneasy feeling sweep over him again. Where did it come from? He and Reiji had been bandmates for years now. The brunet was the glue that held Quartet☆Night together. As infuriating as he could be, he was irreplaceable. Even when working with that pompous prick Camus and Ai became unbearable to deal with, Reiji was there to lighten his mood and lend an ear. He was a damned good chef too, always arriving at the studio with home-cooked goodies. More than once, after a bad day, Reiji had stopped by his loft in the evening with a convenience store bag full of booze and snacks for them. The two had kicked back his couch; the brunet listening and offering a bright, soothing smile as Ranmaru vented his frustrations.

 

That smile, he saw it on the brunet’s face this afternoon too, didn’t he? The older man’s smile was like pure sunshine, radiating from his goofy grin to his high cheekbones, ending with a glint in his grey eyes, barely visible as the smile squished his features. It was the face he made when he laughed, as he brought Ranmaru back from his own daydreaming. The whole situation was embarrassing beyond belief, to be caught so distracted, but the silver-haired man couldn’t bring himself to put it out of his mind. Not when he remembered that laugh.

 

Ranmaru shot up with a groan, frustrated. It was all too much to think about tonight. He had told Reiji he would rest, and he knew that he’d be useless tomorrow if he didn’t. Dragging himself to the bathroom, he removed his contact and washed away the day’s makeup. As he brushed out his flyaway hair, willing the gel-stiff locks loose, he heard his phone buzz in his back pocket.

 

Grabbing it, he noticed a single notification.

 

_**“hope u got back ok! get ur beauty sleep!! i need my partner awake tomorrow~ (*ゝω・)ﾉ”** _

 

Ranmaru felt a smile creep across his face, a warm ache settling in his sternum, spreading across his chest as heat flooded his face. God, he was fucked, was he?

 

 

* * *

 

 

The days after followed a routine, with Ranmaru arriving at Reiji’s apartment in the evening after work, as they made progress with their lyrics. As time passed, the silver-haired man would feel himself growing antsy in his seat. While his eyes, in the first hours, would be engrossed in their work, soon they would begin to shift to the brunet when he thought the other man wasn’t looking. He hoped it wasn’t noticeable. He cared about and respected the brunet and their work but, after his recent _introspection_ , it was hard to stay focused when the other man sat inches away from him. He had always tolerated Reiji’s overly affectionate attitude towards him, but now even a hand on his shoulder while they spoke was enough to send Ranmaru’s head in a spin. He would find himself becoming unfocused and anxious until he could escape to the bathroom, where he could take a minute to calm down. When they’d clue up for the night, Ranmaru would quickly find an excuse to head home, moving just slow enough to convince himself that he hadn’t tipped Reiji off.

 

While the brunet may not have caught on to his strange behaviour, Ranmaru couldn’t say the same for his underclassmen. It had been three weeks since the Duet Project began and the silver-haired man found himself in the Shining Agency dormitories, sitting across from his former pupils. Even after Quartet☆Night moved out of the Master Course dorms, they still maintained healthy work relationships and friendships with their underclassmen. Cups of green tea sat between them on a low table, with each man nursing his own drink as they caught up with one another. As Ranmaru took a sip, he noticed Ren’s curious glance from over the top of his cup. Balancing it on his knee, he heard the ginger man hum.

 

“So, Ran-chan,” Ren asked, “how are things going with Bukki?” Ranmaru grunted, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“He’s the same as ever,” the silver-haired man mused, “a carefree idiot, but we’re making headway.” He thought about the writing session the previous day, how Reiji excitedly mentioned an interview for a variety show he had had earlier that morning. They had take-out delivered as they worked well past sunset. It was the longest Ranmaru had stayed at the brunet’s apartment since they started the project. It was hard to sleep that night when he found himself focusing on every moment.

 

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he looked up, noticing the blatant smirk on Ren’s features. Masato, at least, made an attempt to hide the humour on his face with his hand. “What,” Ranmaru barked, glaring as both men smiled back at him. They shared a quick glance.

 

“We were wondering because you seem distracted, Kurosaki-san.” Masato’s blue eyes stared steadily into his own. “You’ve been distant since you stopped by. Is there something bothering you?”

 

“Leave it to Masato to hit the nail on the damned head,” Ranmaru thought, his eyes narrowing at his blue-haired underclassman. Ren snickered, his grin widening.

 

“Now, now Ran-chan. We just want to help.” Ignoring the older man’s pointed scowl, the ginger man continued. “Clearly there’s something going on with you and Bukki. Your face completely changes as soon as he shows up lately. The blush is kind of a dead give away too.” Ren winked. Ranmaru stiffened, trying to will his face still. As much as he wanted to defend himself, what was there to say? Noticing the lack of aggression he expected from the silver-haired man, Ren hummed quietly.

 

“Kurosaki-san,” Masato interjected, “If there’s something bothering you that could affect your work with Kotobuki-senpai, you need to settle it. For yourself and Quartet☆Night.” His blue eyes bored into Ranmaru’s own mismatched magenta and silver, his face stern. Swallowing around the lump that had formed in his throat, the elder man nodded. Forgotten in their conversation, the teacup in his hands felt ice cold.

 

Ren’s smile softened. “Why not invite him over tonight? You can plan what you’re gonna say and have time to psych yourself up.” Ranmaru grunted, placing the teacup back on the low table before rising to his feet, making his way to the door. Pausing as he shoved on his shoes, he turned to the duo on the couch.

 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, voice barely audible in the large room. His underclassmen smiled at their mentor’s uncharacteristic sheepishness.

 

“Good luck, Kurosaki-san.”

 

“Go get him, Tiger!”

 

A sharp thud followed by Ren’s pained wheeze and chuckle echoed through the room as Ranmaru shut the door. He pulled out his phone as he reached the front gates of the agency, typing out a quick message and calling a cab before shoving it into his back pocket.

 

_**“Meet up @ my place tonight?”** _

 

A few moments later, he heard his phone buzz.

 

_**“sure thing! ☆=(ゝω･)/ i’ll be over once I finish up at the studio! i’ll have some Kotobuki karaage hot and ready~!”** _

 

Ranmaru chuckled under his breath at the message, slipping his phone into the breast pocket of his jacket, giving it a gentle pat as he waited for his car.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The upside to living in a small loft was that there wasn’t much to clean. Arriving home, Ranmaru realized just how little time he had spent at home recently, eyes scanning the messy living room and collection of dishes littering the counters of the kitchenette. Making quick work of the mess, he passed his bedroom door, taking a moment to peek inside. He blanched at the tangled warzone of sheets he called a bed. There was no chance Reiji would see his bedroom, so there was no need to fuss over it while there were still things to do. But… He quickly stripped the bed, changing the sheets and gathering up laundry to place in the hamper.

 

As he was leaving the room, the silver-haired man stopped to look at his reflection in the mirror affixed to the door. God, he looked like a mess. He checked the time on his phone. Reiji had mentioned meeting up with his underclassmen for a recording session yesterday. Ranmaru guessed he had at least another hour before the brunet finished up at the studio. Should he fix his makeup? A change of clothes wouldn’t hurt either. The silver-haired man had to scoff at himself. It was only Reiji. He’d known the man for years; he was overreacting. _But it was Reiji._ Shambling to his closet, Ranmaru eyed its contents. Gathering up his clothes, he snatched his makeup bag off his desk before rushing off to the bathroom.

 

After a half hour of fussing in the bathroom mirror, Ranmaru huffed with a hint of smile at his reflection. Shying away from his usual dark makeup, he opted instead for softer eyeshadows, a blend of taupe and brown across his lids. He considered removing his contact, but decided against it. Reiji might be suspicious if he looked too different. Besides, the flash of magenta gave him confidence.

 

Stepping back into the main area of the loft, the silver-haired man moved to open the windows, a stream of fresh summer air snaking its way through the open space. From here, he could see the late-afternoon traffic passing by. Mismatched eyes followed the flow of vehicles and pedestrians, trying to spot a verdant Volkswagen or familiar chocolate coloured hair in the crowd.

 

His people-watching was interrupted by a thud. Ranmaru grinned as a ball of black fur hopped onto the windowsill, glancing up at him with a chirp. He reached down to pet the stray as she curled into his arm. As the cat pushed her snout into the heel of his hand, he let out a quiet snort. He had been taking care of her for a couple of months now, a ragdoll that had snuck in through his window while he had been at work. She had commandeered the kitchenette shortly after her first visit, with Ranmaru soon placing a small bed for her beside the counters. He hadn’t named her, but he couldn’t help but be reminded of Reiji when he looked at her—especially when she played with her rattle toy.

 

The ragdoll showing up, although comforting, reminded him of why he had been fluttering around in such a panic in the first place. Reiji would be there soon and, despite all his tidying and prepping, he felt stranded. Should he put on the kettle for tea? Fuck. Did he still have tea left? Ranmaru groaned. _“It’s only Reiji,”_ he scolded himself, but his stomach was a mess of anxious knots. Maybe he should run to the store just in case, pick up some booze for later and some cat treats—he was running low. But, before he could move to grab his keys, he heard his doorbell ring, the sudden noise cutting through the silence of the loft like a knife.

 

Before he could make it to the genkan, the front door’s aging hinges squealed as a foot slowly pushed it open. Grabbing the door for him, Ranmaru stilled as he took in the image of his bandmate casually entering his loft. It was saccharine sweet in its domesticity. The shorter man tilted his head up towards him with a wide smile, arms weighed down with grocery bags and bento boxes. He almost expected Reiji to call out “I’m home!” and the resulting image made his face feel hot.

 

“Yo ho~,” Reiji cheered, “Sorry I let myself in! I thought I’d pick up some snacks and some beer for later!” The brunet moved to toe off his shoes, swaying slightly with the bags in his hands. Ranmaru grunted, moving to take some of the weight from the shorter man.

 

“Thanks,” Reiji straightened up, his eyes widening as he stared at the other man, a smile blossoming across his features. “Ran-Ran! You changed up your makeup! Looking handsome!” He gave a playful wink to the taller man, tongue sticking out of his cheeky smile. The bags in Ranmaru’s hands felt like they grew heavier as struggled to keep a poker face. He moreso felt the grunt he gave in reply, his increasingly frantic heartbeat flooding his ears. There was a pregnant pause between the two of them, a heavy silence settling throughout the genkan. Just as Ranmaru’s anxiety was about to boil over, Reiji shuffled on his socked feet, holding up the bento boxes settled in the crook of his arm.

 

“How about we eat, eh Ran-Ran? I’ve been craving karaage all week!” His smile was blinding, and Ranmaru couldn’t help but notice just how it highlighted the brunet’s dimples. Despite his nervousness, the mention of food was tempting. Before he could speak, a loud growl rang through the genkan. Reiji broke out into peels of laughter as a blush flashed across Ranmaru’s features. “I guess that answers my question!” He nudged the silver-haired man jokingly. “Let’s eat!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As the two of them settled into Ranmaru’s worn couch, each with a can of beer and bento box, tension slowly left the taller man. The combination of familiar surroundings and good food brought with it a sense of courage. The two of them chatted about their day, Reiji rambling about his meeting with his underclassmen as Ranmaru gave varying grunts of approval, disapproval, and skepticism. While they hadn’t lived together at Shining Agency in months, it seemed Reiji’s pupils hadn’t changed a bit. The silver-haired man couldn’t help but pity Tokiya in a way. How the young man hadn’t suffered an aneurysm from both ST☆RISH and Reiji’s antics, he didn’t know. The smell of fried chicken eventually brought the curious ragdoll sauntering up to the couch, fwumping onto the floor with a meow, looking up at the pair. Reiji laughed.

 

“Ahh, so this was the little lady you were telling me about, Ran-Ran!” The brunet turned to the cat. “Aren’t you a pretty girl? Did you want some chicken,” He cooed, breaking off some and handing it down to her gently. He smiled, stroking the cat’s coat as she nibbled on her prize. “How cute! You’re just like your owner, aren’t you? Is it tasty?” Ranmaru’s mouth went dry as he watched the pair, taking in Reiji’s words. He downed the rest of his beer, the alcohol spreading a deep heat through his chest. It was now or never, he mused. They had eaten, both settled comfortably into the scuffed, old loveseat. It was better to nip it in the bud now, especially before they could get caught up in work. If things went south, they probably wouldn’t have another assignment like it. Ranmaru chose to not think about it. He leaned forward, letting his hands fall into his lap.

 

“Oi, Reiji?” His voice was quiet, but Reiji quickly turned his head towards him, taking in the conflicted expression on the younger man’s face.

 

“Hmmm, what’s up Ran-Ran?” The brunet looked him up and down, taking in his hunched form. “Are you feeling okay?” The older man was met with an uneven sigh.

 

“I, uh… It’s just,” Ranmaru clenched his hands together. Fuck, this was a mistake. He looked down at his feet, if only to avoid the brunet’s gaze. “I don’t know if I can keep working on the Duet Project.” He heard Reiji shuffle in his seat, grey eyes boring into the side of his head.

 

“Why? Ran-Ran, what’s wrong?” The older man’s voice sounds pinched. Ranmaru tried to focus on anything else, turning his attention to his hands, the floorboards, the strands of wispy cat fur clinging to his jeans - anything but the tone of the man next to him.

 

“I can handle Saotome, keep him from fucking with you and Haruka, but I can’t.” He rubbed his hands together nervously, his clammy palms sticking awkwardly. The taller man found himself wondering what Reiji’s hands felt like to hold.

 

“Where’s this all coming from, Ran-Ran,” the brunet asked. The older man leaned forward, searching for Ranmaru’s face past wild locks of silver hair. “You’re not acting like yourself. You can tell me if something’s bothering you; I’m here for you.” The air between them was suffocating. Reiji was about to crack a joke, or steer the subject away from work—anything the lift the younger man’s spirits—when he heard his bandmate quickly mumble under his breath.

 

“Ran-Ran, what did you say?”

 

“I like you.” The words burned his throat, anxiety pushing them upward like bile. God, he was going to be sick. “I like you and, _fuck_ , I don’t know if I can keep that outta our work anymore.”

 

Time seemed to slow to a crawl, both men unmoving in their seats. Light poured into the room from the open window, drowning their bodies in sunset. Ranmaru started to panic; he’d made a mistake. He had to get out of here—get some air. But, before he could plan an escape, warm hands took hold of his own.

 

“Ran-Ran, if you think your feelings would bother me enough to jeopardize the project, I definitely haven’t been trying hard enough.” Before the younger man could respond, the brunet uncurled his clenched fists gently, entwining their fingers. “I’ve wanted to get your attention for so long but, I didn’t want to rock the boat, y’know?” The brunet let out a quiet, earnest laugh. “Us and Quartet☆Night have made it through so much but, I couldn’t risk pushing it. If you said yes, it’d be everything I’d ever want. But if you didn’t and I _lost_ you…” Reiji took a deep breath, turning to Ranmaru with a wavering smile.

 

They had slowly shifted towards each other as they spoke, but neither noticed until their knees bumped together. The younger man admired their hands laced together, the contrast of Reiji’s tanned skin, covered in a light spattering of freckles, and his own milk white, his long fingers tipped with calluses.

 

“Reiji.” Mismatched eyes meet grey. They were close enough to breathe in each others’ air, scented with spice and alcohol. Neither man spoke as they leaned in, slowly but eagerly closing the gap between them. The kiss was short and chaste, a gentle brush of their lips. Pulling away, they pressed their foreheads together, both of their faces flushed bright red.

 

“And to think I’d have to start bribing you with bento,” Reiji laughed, his eyes shining. Ranmaru snorted in response, a wide smile encapsulating his features.

 

“Shut up, you idiot.” He chided, squeezing the brunet’s hands in his own, relishing in the shared warmth.

 

“If you insist, Ran-Ran.” Reiji glanced toward the kitchenette, where the stray cat had wandered for a nap, “but I think I know someone who’d love your share.” Ranmaru was quick to silence him with another kiss.

 

“C’mon, let’s get to work.” The taller man gestured to his bass.

 

“Hmmm, you sure you aren’t going to jeopardize the project?”

 

“Shut it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was early the next morning when ST☆RISH gathered in the dormitory’s choreography room. In the lull before practice began, they gathered in a circle on the floor, catching up on each other’s recent goings-on. Ren rested his back against the mirrored wall, scrolling through Twitter as they chatted.

 

“I wonder how Ran-chan got on afterward.” He looked to Masato, who frowned thoughtfully.

 

“I haven’t heard any fuss from President Saotome, so I’m sure they’re alright.” Otoya perked up beside him, tilting his head.

 

“Ranmaru-senpai? Is something up with him and Rei-chan?” He scooted closer, glancing between the two of them.

 

“Why Ikki?” Ren rested an arm on his knee, “You know something?” The red-head nodded.

 

“Tokiya and I were talking to him after our recording session yesterday. He said he was going to Ranmaru-senpai’s place afterwards, and he seemed kinda nervous. He wouldn’t stop talking about their Duet Project.” Otoya’s smile turned sheepish and he glanced quickly around the room before turning back to them. “I think he might like Ranmaru-senpai.”

 

“Kurosaki-senpai stopped by yesterday for tea. He got tense when we asked about him and Kotobuki-senpai.” Masato remember how the man seemed to drift miles away in his own head when the man’s name was mentioned.

 

“He has such a crush, it’s almost kinda cute,” Ren sniggered.

 

“Hopefully they’re alright. I think they’d be a good couple,” Otoya mused. The trio were cut off by the sound of Ren’s phone buzzing. He checked his notifications - It was a text from Ranmaru. Masato and Otoya shuffled to look over his shoulder.

 

Opening the message showed an image of Reiji, laying seemingly shirtless in bed, covered with a black duvet. He had one arm splayed across the mattress, with a familiar shock of silver curled into his side. The brunet was winking with a cheeky smile.

 

_**“thanks for the pep talk~ (*ゝω・)ﾉ”** _

 

The trio looked up from the device, trading glances. Otoya looked stunned, a blush flooding his features. Masato had blanched, his face awash with shock. Ren meanwhile, struggled to hold in his laughter, clutching the phone like a lifeline.

 

“I have a feeling they’ll be _just_ fine.”


End file.
